


My Uncle has Fangs?

by TellMeAboutIt



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Harry, Homophobia, M/M, Sort of incest, Top Louis, Vampire Louis, but i think he is, harry insists he's not a whore, larry - Freeform, minx harry, more tags to go, sex machine Louis, super age gap lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 06:26:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1500074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TellMeAboutIt/pseuds/TellMeAboutIt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Styles is an openly gay high school student who constantly gets hit by his peers. He may have stood up for himself but that wasn't quite enough to stop the tyrants from pissing him everyday. He loiters around the street one busy night and meets Louis.</p><p>Louis Tomlinson, a God sculpted sex machine who'd fuck anything that breathes, that is if you're gay. He sees Harry that night and was immediately enticed, lured by the young boy's luscious curls.</p><p>Who would've thought this could change everything, especially after finding out that Louis actually is Harry's new not-so-human uncle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Uncle has Fangs?

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if we'd be able to do this well. Hopefully we get to finish this on time, but this looks fun to write. Think I'll enjoy it since I freaking love vampire/older Louis dominating a slutty Harry! Fuck yeah Ems, you're too smart to come up with this.

"Hey Styles, you wanna suck my dick for a token?" Phillips bombarded the entire hall with his laughter. Harry fought back a smart retort but couldn't help himself when the words slipped out his mouth.

"A token for an inch, I'd reckon you'd spare me 2 dimes."

It was then that the laughter wasn't coming from Phillips anymore but the students who happen to hear what Harry said. Phillips was more than ready to swing his arm and strike Harry when the school bell rang.

 _'Saved by the bell.'_  Harry mentally thanked the Gods, angels or the good spirits who turned up the right moment sparing his life as he scurried his way towards his next class.

See, it was always like this. He gets mocked for being gay, but the curly boy doesn't actually give a shit. Who cares if he's being bullied for his sexuality, he's out there, loud and proud for who and what he is.

Who gives a shit about who he wants to love, or fuck. He's no virgin, at all. Harry's been to clubs more than the number of his age, which was 17 by the way, and occasionally gets laid. Depends if he finds the guy fit then he'd be more than willing to spread his legs.

At school though he gets the worst treatment. People see him as a slut, not the usual stereotype for queers but the one who'd fall down on their knees and do wonders to one's cock.

They see Harry as that. Majority of the boys in his school portray  _gays_ like that. Which is quite offensive in Harry's part.

He's not a whore. Harry has standards thank you very much. He'd only slept with 3 guys for the record, so where's the harm in that?

 

###

 

The school ends with Harry hitching a ride from Scotts, a Lacrosse varsity whose been offering him money to keep their relationship private from the rest of the jocks. Hell, the entire school even. There wasn't really an existing relationship between the two of them to begin with, just, Scotts needed a kissing partner. A tester, Harry calls, whether he's a good kisser or not.

Harry's paid to kiss. He's not complaining.

"I'll park by the grocery store." Scotts informed.

"We're kissing there?" Harry deadpans.

"No! Just-... gonna buy us some condoms."

Harry jerks from his seat. Now this is something fantastically new, and he wasn't the least bit notified.

"What the hell? You said it was only all about kissing?! No way Scotts, you're not fucking me!" Harry started unbuckling his seat belt when Scotts yanked his hands off the strap and pleaded with his eyes as soon as he caught Harry's attention.

"Please! Vanessa, she... she wanted to do anal and I just-I couldn't do it. I don't know a damn thing-

"Just fucking stick your cock inside her asshole then its fucking done! It's not hard maths for Christsake, even a kid could teach you how to do that!"

 Scotts raised an eyebrow at him as if Harry's words made no sense. Harry on the other hand flipped him off and went to leave but the other boy was fast enough to haul him back on his seat by tugging Harry's curls.

"Ow! You piece of shit! Let go of my hair you big damn-

"Please! I'll double the price, just please help me with this. Vanessa's all I've got and if she didn't enjoy our sex then she'd dump me for good!"

"Well I fucking hope she does considering you're a cheating psycho who's about to rape me!"

This must've snapped Scotts back to reality and released Harry's hair, a few curly strands caught between his fingers. Harry hisses at the throbbing feeling as he kicked the door open before kicking it back close.

"Oh how I hate this day. Wait, I've always hated the days that passed. What's new?"

Harry grumbled to himself, but then again he thought how much of a good ridance it was when his business with Scotts had already went down the pithole. The guy wasn't much of a great kisser anyway, he's too sloppy and he feels sorry for Vanessa.

His phone suddenly rings from his blazer pocket and had a brief contemplation whether to answer the call or leave it buzzing.

He chose the latter and proceeded to the one place he's most comfortable at. The bar where he usually sits his sorry ass whenever he feels like he's carrying the weight of the world. Harry reaches the place in record time and goes to sit on his usual spot. Barbara, the old lady who manages the diner, was then in plain sight and was more than ready to barrage him with her euphoric greetings.

"Why the long face chic?" she starts with an amused smile.

"Almost got my ass raped." Harry slumps on the marbled counter and buries his face deeper on the cold desk.

"Well, not the first time you told me that. But at least you're still here in one piece."

"Oh shut up. Thanks for caring." Harry rolls his eyes but before he could do a full 180 decrees Barbara was fast to whack his head with her accessories-clad hand. "Oh no you don't, you're not showing me that kind of attitude, chic. At least not on me."

Harry was certain he'd lose his memory from all the forces given on his head. Well, he may deserved acquiring the kind of dealing for even agreeing to Scotts stupid offer and for rolling his eyes at Barbara.

 

###

 

"Thanks for the dinner Barbara." Harry calls before slipping his payment out. "Always the extreme chef you are." He kids, earning a scoff from the old lady.

"You keep your money sweetheart. It's all on me today."

Harry didn't bother arguing with her, she always wins with her loud and reasonable mouth. "You keep the money to buy your food in school tomorrow."

 _'Or weed.'_  Harry mutters to himself. "Thanks, I'll be heading off now!" Harry jumps off his stool and bolted off the diner.

The streets were busy again. Hustlers here, prostitutes there. Entertainers where even recruiting people to work with them. Of course, beefy men were even on every corner selling cokes, E's, mollies, steroids, you name all the happy drugs. Harry's bought at least 2 of them, not the steroid though, he's still a skinny ass twink.

Couples were all around the liberated street. Sucking faces, grinding on a not-so-dark corner, nobody really cared. Harry's been dragged there too, if he still recalls the Doctor groping him, but that was 2 years ago. Harry has a poor memory.

The night was still young and he didn't want to go home yet. Not when his mother was waiting agitatedly for him because all his step-father's relatives were there. Harry's the only son and his presence was very much needed there.

No, Harry doesn't like Marcus. He doesn't even want to change his last name to Heatherfields. How much gayer would that make him? He frowns at the thought of his mother marrying the man he just met when they went to Madrid for a get away.

"Hey."

Harry's musings were then cut short when a husky voice broke his train of thoughts. He whirled his head around to see who owned the sexy voice and was surprised, no,  _gobsmacked,_  when his eyes landed on the sexiest, most alluring man he'd ever seen... this month.

Of course he was expecting to see more hunks as the days go by but this might be the last one. 

"Hey..." Harry's voice was a bit shaky, too overwhelmed and intimidated that this God sculpted man even bothered hitting on him.

"You alone?" The man questions. He's about 5 inches taller to his 5'6. God, Harry loved guys taller than him. Especially in suits. The man just looked too formal and smart, which all the more adds up to his appeal.

"Yeah..." Was all he could muster. He was completely awestrucked. Too busy staring at the man's stubbles that littered around his perfect jaws. His button nose looked cute on his face and his thin pink lips could do wonders on Harry's pale body. His eyes, oh don't let Harry get started on his eyes because the moment he turned around, the first thing he caught sight of was the man's hungry and enticing, lust filled eyes. Though at some point, he finds it sharp and dangerous.

"You wanna hang out?" the man starts, "or are you waiting for someone else?"

Harry's immediate answer was to shake his head. He couldn't really form any word to answer him, so maybe his actions were quite enough to indicate the man that ' _No I'm not busy and yes, you can fuck me.'_

"My place then?" he smiles, the crinkles by his eyes were visibly shown. Harry finds it endearing, and he also finds himself nodding.

 

###

 

The praises he receives were like music to his ears. The sound of the man panting and groaning all at the same time highly improved his performance. Harry kept his jaw slack as he took him in, deeper. His tongue gradually licking the hardened shaft as it traced its way up to the head where he dabs the tip of his tongue inside the slit.

"Christ, you're so good at this." the man groans, louder than expected. Harry smirks all the while having his mouth stuffed. He pulls out shortly with a pop and eyes the seemingly older man with a wicked smile. "So I've been told."

"You know mister, I never heard of your name." Harry plays it well. He was keeping the innocent act whilst stroking the man's,  _still,_  rock-hard girth.

"Louis." The man politely answers.

"Louis." Harry repeats dreamily. "I like your name. French?"

"How'd you know my name's spelled with an s?" Louis' raised a questioning eyebrow, more of an amused look than a face ready to interrogate.

"Wild guess." Harry whispers before placing himself on the man's lap. He grinds his bottom on Louis' crotch as soon as both flesh made contact. "I hope you won't see me as a slut."

"Oh I would never." He clutches on the young boy's hips before meeting with his thrusts. Harry moans as Louis spreads his arsecheeks, the older man's shaft rubbing dangerously on Harry's exposed hole.

"Oh shit. Louis, do something." Harry cries. He wrapped his arms around Louis neck and pulled him closer. Arching his a back a bit, his head falling backwards displaying his pale throat.

"Fuck. Fuck me. Oh God." Harry rocked faster, practically bouncing on Louis' lap. He was so sure he even heard Louis snickering at him for the behavior presented.

Harry felt Louis licking him. His tongue travelling on the junctures where his neck and shoulder met. Harry shivers at the feeling, the slurping noises crawled under his skin causing his cock to go impossibly hard. He's mewling now, clawing on Louis' shoulders to get him into action. Little whines escaped Harry's lips, pleas and desperations.

"Come on Louis...."

"Don't you have somewhere to go to?" Louis whispered closely in his ear. "Like a family gathering or summat?"

"Hmmm... don't give a fuck. Just,  _oh!_ " Harry squeals as he felt Louis' finger teasing him. His fingers slick with something cold, circling Harry's rim. He didn't bother thinking how in the hell he got it wet with lubricants that fucking fast. Harry's mind was already going blank. "Are you close to fucking me?"

"Not quite yet."

Harry groans. How else should he respond to that? As soon as he was done creating those guttural sounds, Louis tipped his head forward so the tip of their noses touched. Harry sees his eyes, pupils dilated as the black covered the entire blue of his gorgeous pools.

 _"You'll go home. We won't fuck, and you'll forget."_  Louis mutters. His hot breath fanning Harry's plump lips. The younger boy's mouth slowly parts, but then shuts when no words would come out. Instead, Harry nods. Nods frantically as if he'd get hurt if he disobeyed.

"Good." Louis pats on Harry's curls before closing the remaining gap and kissed the spiritually unconscious boy.

Harry responds to the kiss despite his limp body.

"Now, sleep little boy. The sooner you wake up, the sooner the fun starts."


End file.
